Red Cherry
by doheerin
Summary: KaiSoo. I don't know whether the summary is make a sense or not with the title.


**Casts:**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

 _ **Red Cherry**_

* * *

"Berhenti merokok!" Suara melengking itu memenuhi kamar tidur yang di dominasi warna biru gelap. Seorang pemuda cantik berkacang pinggang di depan pintu pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk diatas kursinya di depan komputernya.

"Aku bosan, sayang," balas pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan celana panjang dan hoodie abu-abu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu diam tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap tajam pemuda lainnya yang nyatanya adalah kekasih hatinya.

"Bosan? Kau bermain game sejak tadi dan kau bilang bosan? Astaga, aku sudah katakan aku tidak suka perokok."

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku selama dua tahun ini walaupun aku tetap merokok."

"Kim Jongin! Aku benci kau!" Pemuda canti itu menutup pintu keras dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar flat kecil kekasihnya. Sebelumnya Ia beralih ke ruang tengah dimana tas dan buku-bukunya berada disana. Ia datang dengan tas yang masih berisi buku-buku dan seragam yang sempat Ia ganti di toilet umum. Mengunjungi flat kekasihnya adalah kewajibannya setiap hari. Kekasih yang lebih tua dua tahun dibandingkan dirinya itu sungguh malas. Tidak ingin kuliah, ataupun bergerak sedikitpun. Yang Ia lakukan hanya bermain game di dalam kamarnya. Atau Ia keluar jika itu berurusan dengan menari. Dan itu tidak setiap hari.

"Dia pikir aku selama ini tidak pernah menahan bau asap rokoknya. Dasar orang tua," ejeknya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang orang tua, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat seseorang berbicara tiba-tiba. Ia menatap kearah pintu kamar kekasihnya yang terbuka dan kekasihnya itu berdiri di depan sana. Dengan hanya celana pendek yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia topless.

"Kau. Kau itu orang tua, Kim Jongin tua."

"Tua-tua begini kau cinta, kan?" Skak!

Kyungsoo cemberut sinis. Kekasihnya itu memang paling bisa membuatnya mati kutu. Kyungsoo benci jika Jongin suka sekali menggodanya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Kenapa pulang?"

"Kau merokok, bodoh! Aku tidak suka asap rokok!" Keduanya bertatapan lama hingga akhirnya Jongin yang memutuskan tatapan itu karena kakinya berjejak ke arah sofa dan duduk disana.

"Sini."

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan duduk jika kau tidak memakan permenmu dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa bau nikotin di mulutmu."

"Aku tidak akan menciumu, mungil."

"Tapi aku tetap bisa mencium baunya jika kau berbicara, orang tua!"

Kyungsoo itu tidak sopan. Ia suka sekali mengatai orang lain walaupun itu orang yang lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya. Seniornya saja dikatai olehnya bodoh gara-gara menabraknya yang membawa setumpuk buku dari perpustakaan. Kyungsoo itu ceplos-ceplos.

"Permenku habis. Aku tidak punya permen yang lainnya sekarang," ujar Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Ugh, wajah kucing itu lagi, batin Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tidak bisa tahan dengan tatapan memalas bak seekor kucing khas Kim Jongin. Menjijikan sebenarnya, tapi itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kucing yang Ia tolong tiga bulan yang lalu yang hingga sekarang Ia rawat dirumahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia meletakkan kembali tasnya diatas sofa yang sempat Ia kenakan lalu menjejakkan kakinya ke arah Jongin. Duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena Ia bisa mencium bau nikotin dari napas Jongin.

"Napas mu bau nikotin, Jongin."

"Aku lebih tua. Panggil hyung."

"In your dream, old man."

Jongin menarik tengkuk kekasih mungilnya itu untuk mendekat. Membawanya dalam ciuman panjang yang lembut. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo juga melingkar di leher Jongin diaman kedua tangan Jongin melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo. Saling mengecap bibir satu sama lain beberapa menit hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Pahit," keluh Kyungsoo.

"Manis, kok," elak Jongin dan Kyungsoo melotot. Jongin terkekeh dan kembali membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman panjang.

Jongin itu suka sekali merokok. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak. Ketika Kyungsoo meminta Jongin berhenti merokok, itu berarti sama seperti Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menciumnya saat itu juga. Kyungsoo tidak setiap hari akan memintanya berhenti merokok. Dalam saat-saat tertentu saja. Seperti saat ini. Mungkin karena mereka sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu yang membuat Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

Ah! Jongin itu mesum, jadi Kyungsoo sudah tertular virus mesumnya itu. Jadi sudah biasa ketika Kyungsoo meminta Jongin menciumnya walaupun secara tak langsung.

Bibir Kyungsoo itu penawar rokoknya. Ketika Jongin mencium bibir kekasihnya, secara langsung rasa bekas nikotinnya akan hilang. Tentu saja, Jongin bodoh. Bibir Kyungsoo itu seperti cherry merah yang manis. Jadi Jongin suka sekali menciumnya. Sebagai penawar nikotin yang Kyungsoo benci. Namun terlalu lama berciuman akan membawa efek lain.

"Jongin! Turunkan aku! Aku harus pulang! Ayah akan memarahimu jika aku pulang besok pagi!"

"Biarkan."

"Jongin! Jangan perkosa aku!"

"Astaga! Aku tidak akan memperkosamu sayang. Kita hanya making love."

"Jongin! Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti bebek besok!"

Kalian tahu bukan?


End file.
